


Tricking and Treating

by Fandomshiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshiz/pseuds/Fandomshiz
Summary: A couple of local baddies decide to go trick-or-treating. Yet they do both trick and treating.





	Tricking and Treating

“Stop running your mouth, if you’d relax a little maybe you’ll have fun.” Sin wore a long cape made of velvet, it draped down to the ground, the man managed to still look rather dapper in it even if he was accompanied by false teeth. Ah, the vampire get up, a classic.

At the current moment he was trying to tame a frustrated Geo in the back alley way of a small town that lead into a rich neighborhood. They had parked the car there to keep a safe distance. It was the night of the dead, doom, horror, but also having fun and snatching up some of the sweet goods of course- Halloween. Geo was not happy dressing up for Halloween or participating in it at all. “You know this goes against God? Dressing up as ghouls and demons! It’s putrid bullshit to lure kids closer to Satan.” His face was fairly heated as he spewed his words of faith that he surly believed in wholeheartedly. 

Sin didn’t even pretend to care as he wrapped gauze around Geo’s frail midsection, he tried to ignore all of religious nut’s protests. “With how emaciated you are I’d say you make the perfect mummy. You can suck it up and get over it.” That certainly didn’t earn him an approving look from Geo. Sin stood straight, resting a hand on the other’s shoulder, and looking him in the eye. “Look now, love, it’s one night of your life and it’s for business. Let’s not forget the reward on the side- candy.” Sin grinned at that but Geo only huffed, he didn’t even eat candy.

Knowing this was at least for the stakes of business, Geo gave in and let Sin continue. There was giant house on the end of the block they would be visiting that was the home of a rival. They’d been sending out gang members stop trade and steal the goods that were being transported from Geo’s line of work. While it pissed Geo off, Sin was even further fuming about it since those were his guns that he paid for. All they had to do was be as inconspicuous as possible to plant a little C4 here and there… and well, it would all be over with soon enough. “I’m never doing this again. I feel dirty.”

“You are dirty, Geo.” Sin gave a sly look as he finished up Geo’s wrappings. Sin looked at the boy’s upset expression and rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, just do this and maybe you can suck my dick later.” He didn’t wait for a response because it was bound to happen anyway. When all was done they didn’t look half bad. Just a couple of guys dressing up to have fun, Geo was even accompanied with a pumpkin bucket they picked up at the dollar store before arriving at their heist starting point. 

Though Geo’s actions were lagging there wasn’t too much further of an argument from him as they started about their way together, reaching the neighborhood. Kids and families, as well as teenagers with their friends were scattered about. It was a giant strange community that personally made him feel sick to look at. It was awful to watch all these brainwashed souls wandering the streets in search of candy, unknowingly representing evil at its finest. 

They rounded to the first house, fake cobwebs hung from the corners of the balcony and carved pumpkins sat on the steps looking happy as ever. Geo was nervous to say the least, everything around him was giving off bad vibes. Yes, even the child dressed as a furry. Definitely that. 

“We can hit a house here and there on our way as not to look like we killers on the loose.” Sin grinned, as the obviously were killers on the loose. 

Walking up to the first house, Geo’s nerves hit him. He could not believe he was doing this. He’d have to get on his knees and pray for hours later, God was already screaming in his head, racking up further confusion and worry. Sin had his back though, in a literal form of having his hand on Geo’s shoulder and forcefully guiding him up the steps every time Geo tried to stop. 

Two elderly ladies stood at the top of the steps, one dressed as a witch, the other as a fairy. The costumes weren’t even that well put together but at least they were trying, the children didn’t seem to mind anyway and perhaps that’s what mattered. Sin and Geo stood in front of them, almost awkwardly. At least Geo could manage to pass as a teenager. 

“What do you say?” The witch gave a kind smile and reached into a considerably large bowl of candy pulling out a handful but not quite giving it to them. 

Sin turned to Geo, to which Geo stood a bit tense. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t know the rules of this shit. He managed a glance at Sin. “What the fuck do these hags want from me?” He questioned, though it was definitely loud enough for everyone to hear within a ten foot radius. The ladies returned an offended look.

Sin laughed at that, it was obviously fake. “Oh my, I’m dreadfully sorry about that.” Sin put a hand to Geo’s shoulder and squeezed it tightly. “This is my- cousin. He’s mentally retarded, he doesn’t know what’s going on half the time aha.” His voice put on an edge towards the end, his kind look turned more into a glare. “You say ‘trick-or-treat’ and then they give you treats.” 

With a groan, Geo complied. “I’m not fucking retarded.” He glowered at Sin, shoved his Halloween candy bucket towards the now befuddled women. “Trick-or-treat you dirty soulless whores.” His eyes were cold, dead staring at the two. Still baffled they dropped a few pieces of candy into the pale, retracting their hands slowly. 

“Thank you for being patient.” Sin grinned at them, grabbing geo then turning on heel to leave. They walked down the steps, letting a few children pass by them and Geo peered into his pale. “I’m not eating this shit.” 

“Why? Scared you’ll gain the 10 pounds you desperately need on your brittle bones?” Before Geo could respond to that Sin smacked him upside the head, though not as hard as he usually would have under the privacy of his own roof. “For someone who acts like a spoiled brat 24/7 you’re doing a horrible job acting like an actual child right now.” He continued to drag Geo along to the sidewalk. 

The pale boy huffed. “She was a witch, Sin. A cursed creature. Accepting handouts from her is going to send me straight to hell and it’s all your fault.” He walked with Sin at a slow pace though he was frustrated and still not enjoying this at all. 

In return he got a heavy eye roll from Sin. “She wasn’t a real witch, and you are retarded for thinking that. Come on, stop wasting time, we have a job to do if you can at least pick up the pace for that much.” The red head swiped at Geo, grabbing his hand and yanking him along the path to more and more houses. 

They skipped a few but here and there they would stop and retrieve sweets from friendly neighbors with houses as hauntingly decorated as Satan’s sex dungeon. At least that’s how Geo felt. With Sin constantly hissing curses to him and pinching at his sides it was hard to mess up as bad as he did at the first house. At least from there their operations were going a lot smoother. Not many more people held the same perplexed looks, instead they were mainly treated like every other family out trying to have fun on the most terrifying night of the year. Sin grinned at the thought, oh yes, and it was about to get even furthermore horrendous. 

At the end of the block the largest of all the houses stood, home to Erin Feinstein, the man that would either be learning his lesson or meeting his doom, either worked perfectly for Sin as long as he stayed out of his way for a long time. Through the steel fence the lights to the house were on though there was nothing festive going on around the outside, no decor, no kids or parents around walking up to the door. “What a party pooper, no wonder this guy deserve to get blown into a million bloody pieces.” Sin commented, and reached into his own bag that he brought. It was just a simple paper bag, but at the bottom of it was 2 separate block of explosives with wiring encasing the outside. 

Sin nonchalantly handed off a block to Geo. “You already know what to do you little freak. Go to the back of the house, after you set it there’s a minute wait time so you better get the fuck out of there.” It would be a damn shame to lose someone that he worked so well with and all because he was dumb enough not to get away in time. Geo of course wasn’t that dumb, and thank God. 

“I’ve done more dangerous things than this, Sin. Living with you is one of them.” With that Geo turned and walked along the path that lead to the back of the house. The building was indeed huge, shrubbery lined the side, neatly trimmed in boxes and other magnificent shapes. The paneling was white with dark blue window shutters, and the form of the house simply looked like it belong in a magazine for home owners. 

Geo stumbled along a small stone pathway that turned the corner of the house and lead to a poolside area. When he was young this was the place that he would have dreamed of living in, a big house with a pool- though that dream died after Geo realized he’d never get a home and could also not swim at all. 

He knelt down behind the house, placing the explosive brick by the pool heater that was working hard as ever on this chilled October night. Even Geo was getting goosebumps from his lack of proper clothing. It didn’t take long before he set the wires correctly and a small beep indicated it was on and now active. Geo stood, backing away then ran back to the front of the house. 

Sin was just finishing the last bit of his as well, right on the front door. When the beep was made, Sin made sure he knocked on the door, alerting whoever was home at someone was most definitely trick-or-treating. Well. Tricking actually. Sin excitedly jogged back to Geo, both had a newfound spark in their eyes due to the night’s excitement. 

Without another moment’s hesitation both of them knew what to do, they sprinted behind the fence, both crouching for safety. Geo covered his ears, but he could not hide the huge grin that spread ear to ear. Sin never had to worry about hearing loss that lucky idiot, but he did the same out of habit and probably not wanting a migraine later on down the road. 

Finally it happen, a loud noise pierced the air, shaking the ground, and rubble flew past them. It was now that Sin was wondering if he might have provided overkill, but not like he cared. When screams erupted from onlookers the second explosion was quick to follow, and that had parents grabbing their loved ones and fleeing. Sin knew it was safe to check the damage. He stood and peered over the fence just catching a glimpse as the support beams gave out and the house collapsed in on itself. Smoke and dust filled the air, Geo stood as well to see though he was left coughing. Sin took him by the arm and they started to abscond. They were the only two walking away casually, not like there was anyone left around them to stay and watch their feat. 

There was something about leaving a crime scene carefree and victorious that Sin absolutely loved. It was empowering. 

The walk back to the car was silent for the most part, there was no one around them, the place had grown desolate. Geo found it strangely peaceful. In a way he did get a victory that he wanted, the streets were now cleansed of vile gremlins out to devour candy and unknowingly worship the needs of Satan. “I can’t wait to get out of this vile outfit.” Geo mumbled mostly to himself as they got to the car waiting for them all the way back into the alley. 

Geo opened the seat to the back door of the car, he leaned in and lobbed his candy bucket inside, not caring that it tumbled around, spilling on the floor. When he started to back out, strong hands were down on him, pushing him onto the seats. Geo managed wriggle out of the grasp enough to flip over onto his back, only to find Sin hovering over him, now holding him down by the shoulders. 

Heavy jade green eyes stared back into the hellfire red of Sin’s very own. Red hair flopped over Sin’s shoulders, and he crawled over Geo. He couldn’t help himself. Maybe it was how the night’s plans had gone over with ease, or how he had spotted Geo in a fairly defenseless position but suddenly, the situation had him aroused. He was even further fine with the fact that Geo wasn’t making things difficult at all. “If you really want those damned garments off then be my guest. Just expect the consequences of what I might do after they’re gone.” 

Under Sin, the boy already had faint blush on his cheeks. Sin smirked. He never understood how incredibly easy it was to make this kid hot and heavy, but he also never questioned it. It was enjoyable the things he could get away with. 

“I wouldn’t call them consequences,” Geo gazed back, giving in to the situation. “I’d say they’re more of a reward.” He arched his back, making their hips touch, for a mere second. Sin was quick to respond to Geo’s action, burying his face into Geo’s neck, licking over a spot before biting down-hard.

Geo felt a pinch and then- more than he expected. “Ow! Fuck!” 

Sin pulled away from him, blood dripping from his fangs. “What?” He reached up and touched the sharp teeth in his mouth. “They’re my self-defense for tonight. I never got to use them on anyone else, so you’ll have to do.” He felt a little mischievous, like he was an actual vampire for a moment. 

“Well I didn’t say to fucking stop.” Geo whined, he wanted more- not an explanation. 

“A good choice of words, love.” Sin dove back down, finding sweet spot after sweet spot, biting at the soft skin of Geo. They weren’t even fucking yet but Geo was moaning due to his own twisted form of what he called pleasure. Sin could already tell Geo was more than aroused by tenting of his trousers every time they rutted into one another. Sin’s fingers curled under the bandages of Geo’s costume, fumbling with loosening them up. Geo was ready to cum himself simply due to the heat of the moment, but Sin made sure that wouldn’t happen. Yet. 

With a flip of his hair to get a few loose strands out from his face, Sin backed away, brushing his fingers through the long red strands that framed his perfect form. Under him Geo was leaking blood out on his seats, double puncture wounds covered his neck and collar bones. He moved up on Geo, hands on the front waist line of his pants. “Remember when I said you could give me a blowjob? Now is that time.” Sin smirked, looking down at the flustered blonde beneath him.

Geo was frazzled but in no way protested to it. It was almost never just a blowjob with Sin anyway, it was just Sin holding Geo down and face fucking him until he came. That’s what happened this time as well. In no time Sin was unleashed and already hammering the back of his throat. Every time Geo felt like we would vomit, but every time he never did. He gagged here and there as Sin went deeper, hardly ever giving Geo a chance to get air. Good thing he was into that as well. 

With the constant motion of Sin’s thrust Geo knew his throat was going raw, it even stung as Sin orgasmed, hot cum trickled down the back of his airway, sore with being used so roughly. When Sin overcame the euphoria of his orgasm he pulled out, causing Geo to get a real fresh breath of the night’s air, sending him into a coughing fit. At least Geo was a good swallower, nothing came back up. 

Sin removed himself from Geo, stepping out of the car to easily fix himself back in his pants. He looked down at Geo, who was now propped up on his elbows but still squirmed with arousal. 

Again, perhaps it was the occasion of the night but Sin was feeling more generous than usual. “Say, Geo, come to the passenger’s seat, I’ll give you a treat this time around since I’ve already played my trick card.” With that he kept his grin and got into the driver’s seat. Geo took a moment longer but he climbed into the passenger’s seat, his hand was placed over his erection that still had yet to be relived, playing with himself lightly through his clothing. He tilted his gaze over to Sin with his sharp green eyes. 

For a second he was sure Sin was a liar as he watched the other man start the car, pulling out on the main roads to drive home. Geo said nothing, he was tired anyway. To his delight though, Sin was truthful, a treat of repayment was to be returned. 

The man reached over into the passenger’s seat, his eyes on the road but his hand knowing all too well what it was doing. At first Geo was left confused, he let Sin fumble for a moment but as soon as his hand slipped down the front of Geo’s pants everything was all too clear. 

With a long exhale the tired boy relaxed into Sin’s touch. The rest of the night they drove in silence save the few gasps and moans Geo managed to slip out. 

It was nice to do both trick and treating.


End file.
